wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Falric (tactics)
Falric is the first boss of the Halls of Reflection, guarding the way to the Lich King's throne room. Formerly a Lordaeron captain serving at the right hand of Prince Arthas Menethil during his campaigns against the Scourge, he and his friend Marwyn became powerful Scourge commanders when their prince turned to evil, and now defend his inner sanctum.Under Development: Icecrown Citadel: The Frozen Halls Falric becomes active on the fifth wave of the gauntlet of ghosts (based on Human units, "Lordaeron soldiers", from Warcraft III) spawned to block intruders, and must be defeated in order to continue the gauntlet to the final battle with Marwyn. Abilities * * * * Strategy Falric will begin by unleashing the four waves of adds, a random assortment of the following mobs, in increasing numbers each wave: * - casts Shadow Word: Pain, Circle of Destruction, Cower in Fear and Dark Mending. * - casts Fireball, Frostbolt, Chains of Ice and Flamestrike. Summons Phantom Hallucinations. ** - same spells as the Phantom Mage. Summoned with the same amount of health. Explodes when killed. * - Rogue that inflicts Deadly Poison and also throws poisoned daggers. Can also Kidney Shot. * - Warrior who can shield bash and enrage. * - Hunter that can shoot normal projectiles, Ice Shots or Cursed Arrows, and sets Frost Traps. The trash proximity aggro on whoever is closest when the mobs become active. Thus, the easiest way to handle the waves is to stand in the entrance hallway or the alcoves with Falric with the tank on point so that the tank, and not the healer or squishy DPS, winds up with initial aggro. This makes it much easier for the tank to pick up the mobs. The priests should be taken care of first – Dark Mending heals for a very large amount if it is not interrupted, Shadow Word: Pain deals a good amount of damage, and Circle of Destruction and Cower In Fear can be very dangerous if they hit the heal;er, as they interrupt heals that could save the tank at the last second. The rest of the pull can be dealt with as the party sees fit, though rogues (mercenaries) are usually dealt with second because of their powerful poisons on the whole group and their stuns on the tank which lead to threat loss and sometimes aggro loss. Do not underestimate undead-capable crowd control if things get out of hand. At wave 5, Falric will become active and attack. His Defiling Horror is very dangerous, and can easily kill someone if they are not healed to full or do not have enough health (16000 damage on heroic mode). Since it is a horror effect, it can not be dispelled by normal conventions, so the most can be done is just healing through it after the fear has gone off. Shadow resistance buff or aura helps mitigate some of the damage. Counteract the fear as much as possible and dispel the Impending Despair. Hopelessness will get stronger as Falric loses more health, so players dying to the fear is more of a liability than usual. After Falric dies, there will be a momentary pause before Marwyn begins the gauntlet again. Loot Related Achievements * * Quotes ;Gauntlet * ;Aggro * ;Impending Despair * ;Defiling Horror * ;Killing a player * * ;Death * Videos References External links Category:Bosses Category:Humans Category:Halls of Reflection mobs